sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
You're SPECIAL!
S.P.E.C.I.A.L. is a character attribute system used in the Fallout series. However, I'm using it as a type of character analysis. It is based on a scale system for each attribute, on the scale of 1 to 10, 1 being worst in a given attribute, 10 being strong in a given attribute. Since there are seven attributes, the max score is 70. (If you're a person stalking my laboratory/sandbox, and you stumble on this and want to use it, go ahead.) Strength S is for Strength. Strength is the measure of physical power that any character has. Heliel = Heliel certainly will hurt someone, should it come to it. However, she is far from a muscular figure and thus, won't have the most strength. Strength Score: 3 |-| Lars = Lars, unlike Leif, is more passive and tends to stray from fighting, but that doesn't mean he still can't hurt someone. Strength Score: 3 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia is just not fit at all to fight. And besides, she's too scared of most people. Strength Score: 1 |-| Christine = Christine was born to adventure, and even though it may not seem like it, that repeated chess playing actually gave her a little muscle. Strength Score: 4 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla is a straight out warrior. She's far from afraid of hurting someone, and she's one of those people you don't want to mess with Strength Score: 7 |-| Nicolette = Nikki doesn't fight always, but when she does, she aims for the face and stomach. It hurts, trust me. Strength Score: 6 |-| Augustus = Jasper need muscle to play DJ, thus he's pretty fit and capable of hurting a person. Strength Score: 5 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena is a lover, not a fighter. But she still possesses some muscle, for those more strength demanding tasks. Strength Score: 3 |-| Emma = Emma sways away from a fight, as she just doesn't possess the muscle to cause hurt. Strength Score: 2 |-| Mariah = Mariah can stand her own, but for an artist, she possesses just enough physical power to draw. Strength Score: 3 |-| Leif = Leif is a Quidditch Beater, and he has some serious muscle to back his time playing Beater. Strength Score: 8 Perception P is for Perception. In this analysis, perception is the measure of how well a character uses their five senses as well as measuring their "sixth sense", if they possess one. Heliel = Heliel is generally aware of the presence of other people in her vicinity, however, she hardly uses the other senses, beyond average use. She does not possess a sixth sense. Perception Score: 3 |-| Lars = Lars is more self-aware and uses his senses wisely. He does possess a sixth sense, however, he hardly uses it. Perception Score: 5 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia is probably the most aware person you will meet. She is strong with her senses and those are what she uses always. She also possesses a sixth sense, and uses it when faced with other people. Perception Score: 9 |-| Christine = Christine, being the adventurer she is, must constantly have awareness of her surrondings. She possesses a sixth sense, and it's best when she's engaged in chess. Perception Score: 10 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla likes to keep her senses on point, always. It's the thing that will save her in a tough fight. Perception Score: 8 |-| Nicolette = Nikki isn't any more aware than the average person, if not less so. Perception Score: 4 |-| Augustus = Jasper uses his hearing more than anything; if he can't hear, he can't play music. Perception Score: 6 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena keeps a good track of the things around, but her hearing is more refined than most people in her family; obviously because if she can't hear someone calling for help, they'd die. Perception Score: 6 |-| Emma = Emma is also not much better than the average person in sensing. Perception Score: 5 |-| Mariah = Mariah relies overly on her eyes and ears, because those can drive a person far in life. Perception Score: 6 |-| Leif = Leif always is aware on the field, but not always off it. Perception Score: 7 Endurance E is for Endurance. Endurance is a measurement of one's tolerance to pain (ie. how much a char can take before they fall) as well as a measurement of their physical endurance/stamina. Heliel = Heliel has a semi-decent pain tolerance, but she is hard to wear down physically. Endurance Score: 6 |-| Lars = Lars keeps his stamina high by using a treadmill when no one's looking, but can't stand pain so well. Endurance Score: 5 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia can't stand pain at all, but if she must run for her life, she can, and won't quit. Endurance Score: 3 |-| Christine = Christine may seem like she has low pain tolerance, but she really doesn't. She can withstand a physical fight, but isn't good with stamina. Endurance Score: 5 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla refuses to go down quick, and has a very high pain tolerance. She is also very fit to chase after a person. Endurance Score: 10 |-| Nicolette = Nikki has enough endurance to fight a fight with words. Endurance Score: 4 |-| Augustus = Jasper can't withstand much pain, but he is strong with his stamina. Endurance Score: 5 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena can stand some pain, but not a whole lot. She also can't hold a strong stamina. Endurance Score: 3 |-| Emma = Emma has good stamina, but zero pain tolerance. Endurance Score: 3 |-| Mariah = Mariah has average pain tolerance and average stamina. Endurance Score: 4 |-| Leif = Leif can withstand a lot of pain, because he's just used to it. He is fit stamina wise as well. Endurance Score: 8 Charisma C is for Charisma. Charisma is more or less a measurement of a char's charm (ie. how well they get along with others, how well can they persuade someone into believing something, etc.). Heliel = Heliel does have looks for charm, but has a hard time persuading people. Charisma Score: 4 |-| Lars = Lars is the natural charmer; once you get to know him, he's a really charming guy. Charisma Score: 7 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia often acts innocent and all, but that alone, can get a person to spill a lot. Charisma Score: 7 |-| Christine = Christine can persuade people well, but that is the least of her concerns. Charisma Score: 5 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla has next to no charm. Why? Because of her fiery personality. Charisma Score: 1 |-| Nicolette = Nikki is neutral on the charm scale. Because at times, she's not the right person to talk to and sometimes, she is. Charisma Score: 5 |-| Augustus = Jasper's a natural with the ladies. Despite being bisexual, he always makes people feel good. Charisma Score: 10 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena lives to cheer people up. She never wipes the smile off her face and thus, always makes others smile. Charisma Score: 9 |-| Emma = Emma can get her way with people. But only to ask that they leave her be. Charisma Score: 4 |-| Mariah = Mariah wishes people would listen to her when she's talking. Charisma Score: 2 |-| Leif = Leif isn't as good with ladies as Lars is, but he's still got something. Charisma Score: 6 Intelligence I is for Intelligence. Intelligence measures - what else? - how smart a char is. But, since Intelligence has much to do with one's head, memory is also part of the Intelligence score. (Photographic memory, if present, has no effect on regular memory, and should thus be counted as just memory.) Heliel = Heliel is semi-intelligent for her persona, but doesn't really remember things overly well. Intelligence Score: 4 |-| Lars = Lars knows his zeros from his ones, and can easily remember people quite well. Intelligence Score: 7 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia memorizes a lot, and for that reason, she's also more intelligent than most. Intelligence Score: 8 |-| Christine = Christine memorizes locations better than people; not really that helpful in life if you think about it. But she's still intelligent enough. Intelligence Score: 6 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla has no trouble remembering people or places, but she doesn't consider herself intelligent, even though she is. Intelligence Score: 8 |-| Nicolette = Nikki is also not much better than the average person on intelligence. However, her memory is quite good. Intelligence Score: 5 |-| Augustus = Jasper can memorize entire songs and sing them off the back of his head. But that distracts him from learning and thus, he's not the most intelligent person ever. Intelligence Score: 6 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena remembers things pretty well, and knows what is what in a certain environment. Intelligence Score: 7 |-| Emma = Emma knows a little more than her sisters, but her memory is nothing to Edith's. Intelligence Score: 4 |-| Mariah = Mariah remembers people well, but is no better in intelligence. Intelligence Score: 5 |-| Leif = Leif only knows how to unseat someone in style. That good enough? Plus he knows a good drink when he sees it. Intelligence Score: 5 Agility A is for Agility. Agility is a measurement of one's athleticism, or simply, their athletic ability. Heliel = Heliel is not the most athletic type, but Quidditch has taken a toll on her. Agility Score: 7 |-| Lars = Lars played Quidditch for some time, but he's not Leif. Agility Score: 5 |-| Cecilia = Cecilia thrives on Quidditch, and trains everyday to better herself. Agility Score: 9 |-| Christine = Christine likes to think that she's decently agile; she isn't Agility Score: 6 |-| Ebberla = Ebberla can climb, play Quidditch, do parkour (okay, she's no expert at it), skateboard, you name it. Agility Score: 10 |-| Nicolette = Nikki is firm with Quidditch, ja, but she's far from an athlete. Agility Score: 5 |-| Augustus = Jasper loves to dance, which makes him fairly agile on his feet. Agility Score: 7 |-| Magdalena = Magdalena likes to run sprints whenever she has the time, but it's not very often. Agility Score: 6 |-| Emma = Emma wishes she was more agile than she really is. Agility Score: 2 |-| Mariah = Mariah is not anymore agile than an average person. Agility Score: 5 |-| Leif = Leif is one hell of an athlete. Whether on the Quidditch field or not, he's constantly working out to keep his agility in shape. Agility Score: 10 Luck Total Score